Eris
Eris, previously known as Bearfrost, is the major antagonist in my ancient FrostClan fanfiction and one of the main characters in my fanfiction A Tale of Two She-Cats. Note: the image was created using the Star Wars Intro Creator. Appearance Eris is a large black she-cat with glaring hazel eyes. She has long fur and pointed ears, and a scar on her left side. Backstory Mild gore warning. Before FrostClan's History Eris was born in a kitten-breeding place, where Twolegs bred cats and then sold them. Her mother was a dark gray cat named Drainpipe. Eris had two siblings, a tom and a she-cat, but they both died soon after birth, and were not named by either Drainpipe or the Twolegs. Eris was soon proved to have a nasty temper, clawing at anyone that came near her, even her own mother. This was why she was named Eris, after the Greek goddess of discord and strife. Eris, disliking the kitten-breeding place as well as the Twolegs, escaped from it one night and ran away. The kitten-breeding place was situated in the foothills of some mountains, and Eris traveled north over them and found FrostClan (ancient FrostClan). She decided to join them and turn over a new leaf in her personality, because she had discovered that living on her own was lonely and she desired the company of cats. She at first kept her given name of Eris, but when she became a warrior she was given the name of Bearfrost, Bear for her black pelt and Frost after FrostClan, to symbolize her loyalty to it. Bearfrost at first liked her life with the Clans, but as time went on she began to have a thirst for battle and fights. The rest of FrostClan enjoyed the peace and prosperity, but not Bearfrost. She began to plot a takeover of the Clan so that she could involve the Clan in more battles. At the same time, Gullwing, a male warrior, was looking for a mate. He was panicking because all his friends had mates but he didn't, and eventually he picked the first she-cat he could find: Bearfrost, even though most of the FrostClan cats were uneasy about her willingness to harm and kill. See more details about Eris's early life here! During the fanfiction (spoilers for the fanfiction if you're going to read it) Bearfrost moved into the nursery and had three kits, Berrykit, Erminekit, and Diamondkit. She wanted all three of them to become warriors with great battle skill. However, Erminepaw preferred hunting to fighting, and Berrypaw always enjoyed taking care of the elders more than warrior duties. But Diamondpaw was the worst, in Bearfrost's opinion— he became the medicine cat apprentice, mentored by Freezeleaf, and didn't even want to become a warrior. Bearfrost despaired and decided right then and there to have another litter of kits, and to force one of them to become her champion. She got her wish— Applekit and Penguinkit came within four moons of her previous litter's apprenticeship. And Applekit had just the qualities she wanted him to have— pride, command, obedience, ambition, and a willingness to do whatever it took to gain power, even cheating or even more dishonorable actions. After Applekit had reached six moons and become an apprentice, Bearfrost decided that it was time for her to make her move. She lured Freezeleaf into a dream and forced her into StarClan, trapping her among her starry ancestors. Unfortunately, when Freezeleaf attempted to escape, Bearfrost would attack her, and because the connection between the living and dead is where cats are weakest, Bearfrost could easily kill her, leaving FrostClan with no full medicine cat. However, unbeknownst to Bearfrost, the medicine cat had cleverly trapped part of herself back in the living world, by giving her spiritual knowledge to another warrior of FrostClan, Terntalon. Freezeleaf told Diamondpaw this right before she disappeared into StarClan (but not the whole truth). She knew that Diamondpaw had to figure out how to get her back by himself. And he did— but Bearfrost gave him another clue first. She blackmailed Froststar, FrostClan's leader, in secret, saying that if he didn't banish Deerspots (the current deputy) and make Bearfrost deputy, she would keep Freezeleaf away from FrostClan forever. This was actually true, because if Freezeleaf tried to escape Bearfrost could kill her. Froststar gave in and banished Deerspots, but not before Deerspots heard what Bearfrost was doing. However, Bearfrost had also blackmailed a few of the FrostClan warriors so they would support her, otherwise she'd kill them and their families. Bearfrost claimed that Deerspots had attacked her for no reason when they were hunting together, and that those warriors had witnessed it. The warriors backed her up, afraid for the lives of their mates and kits, and themselves. Diamondpaw, who was now Diamondpeak (he was named by Freezeleaf, who could still visit him in dreams), however, realized that something wasn't right, and went to find Deerspots after she'd been banished. The former deputy revealed the truth, and Diamondpeak took this knowledge back to FrostClan and confronted Froststar. The leader admitted everything, claiming that he was afraid a Clan couldn't survive without a medicine cat. Diamondpeak argued that he was a medicine cat now— Freezeleaf had given him his name. Froststar admitted that he hadn't truly believed it, but he did now. He revealed Bearfrost's secret to the whole Clan, but Bearfrost claimed that if they banished her Freezeleaf would never come back. She even demanded to become leader to the whole Clan, and Froststar very reluctantly agreed. He moved to the elders' den, but kept the name of Froststar, much to Bearfrost's annoyance. She went to the Moongrove (the place FrostClan has similar to the Moonstone/Moonpool) and tried to get nine lives from StarClan, but they refused to give them to her. In a rage she came back to the Clan and changed her name back to Eris, claiming that she wasn't loyal to FrostClan anymore but only herself. Many of the FrostClan warriors wanted to kill her, but no cat could think up a good way to do it and Froststar didn't want them to. In the meantime FrostClan secretly plotted to make life as bad for Eris as possible. Some of the things they did was never change her bedding, ambush her on hunting patrols, and constantly step on her tail as much as they could. But the most annoying thing they did was wait until she came so close to the fresh-kill pile that she could almost touch the prey, then snatch the best piece away quickly, claiming "It's for the elders!" or "It's for the queens!" (To make sure Eris didn't insist she WAS a queen, they secretly convinced Froststar to make Applekit and Penguinkit apprentices.) This continued until Eris was almost starving. To get revenge on FrostClan, Eris murdered her daughter Penguinpaw, the littermate of Applepaw. Applepaw was furious and fully went over to the rebels' side. Diamondpeak tried to get Froststar to accept that Eris had to be killed, but the leader would not be moved... until Eris attempted another life—her other daughter, Erminepaw. Erminepaw was Diamondpeak's and Berrypaw's littermate. This time they arrived in time to stop her from committing murder, and Froststar finally realized that Eris was too dangerous alive. Eris knew that Froststar had changed his mind, and set about doing everything she could to thwart their plan. But as she did so, she slowly grew hungrier and hungrier. Finally when Diamondpeak gave her a mouse to eat for the first time in about a half-moon, she scarfed it down as fast as possible despite her instinct telling her that it was a trap. And, of course, it was. As soon as Eris's teeth touched the mouse, Diamondpeak, Froststar, Deerspots (who had journeyed to the camp from her place of exile), Berrypaw, Erminepaw, and several other FrostClan warriors surrounded her, and Diamondpeak unsheathed his claws and wounded his mother almost to the point of death. She started fading away and going to StarClan the Dark Forest, but before she could, Diamondpeak sprang forward and took a drop of her blood on his claw, then laid it on top of a leaf of deadly nightshade. This was how Eris (or Bearfrost) had trapped Freezeleaf in StarClan before, and now Diamondpeak was doing the same to her. Eris's spirit was trapped in StarClan, but her body was still in the real world, connecting FrostClan to their starry ancestors, so they could see everything that was going on. Eris was surrounded by a group of starry warriors, at the head of them Freezeleaf. Freezeleaf did the rituals for a life-taking ceremony, which was based on the principles that if nine StarClan cats could give lives, nine StarClan cats could also take them away. With nine votes of StarClan cats, Eris would die. Freezeleaf put forward her vote, and so did Puffinfoot, the medicine cat before Freezeleaf. Slowly more and more warriors of StarClan voted Eris dead, until only one vote was left to be cast. A foreign spirit, a large gray cat calling herself Drainpipe, put forward her vote, and said that she was Eris's mother, from the kitten mill. Seeing that she was going to be voted dead, Eris put her claws to her own throat and committed suicide. Diamondpeak saw her spirit rise up from her body, spitting at him, and head off to the Dark Forest. At the same moment, Freezeleaf's spirit descended from StarClan, and she emerged as a real, living cat in front of him. After death After Eris's death, she went to the Dark Forest, despite the fact that she had turned her back on Clan life. The reason for this was because she wanted vengeance on FrostClan, and hoped to achieve this from there. She hoped that her son Appleshine would join her in the Place of No Stars, but he pretty much decided to stop being evil once his mother was killed and eventually went to StarClan, much to Eris's annoyance. Relationships :"At first, when Gullwing asked me to be his mate, I accepted, thinking it would further connect me to the Clan... But as time went on I realized he was just a pathetic sentimental idiot." Drainpipe Eris did not feel close to her mother, not realizing that they were both suffering from mistreatment by Twolegs. Drainpipe had been forced to have many litters of kits in the cat-breeding center so that the Twolegs could continue their business, while the rest of her kits were sold off or ran away. However, Drainpipe was kept under close guard so that she couldn't run away. After Eris escaped, she never saw her mother again, and did not think of her afterwards. Fishscale Fishscale, originally named Starfish, is one of Eris's many siblings. She was part of a younger litter of Drainpipe's, and while Eris has dozens of siblings that she doesn't know the names of, Starfish was the only one that also escaped the cat-breeding center and came over the mountains like Eris. Starfish got taken in by FrostClan as well, but before Eris, because she had found a faster route over the mountains and unlike Eris thought the southern side of the mountains weren't a good home for cats. Because of this, she traveled faster than her older sister. She received the name of Fishscale as a warrior of FrostClan. Fishscale is much friendlier and kinder than Eris, and is always helpful and merciful. Because of this, Bearfrost (in FrostClan) never really liked Fishscale, not knowing that she was her sister. Just before Bearfrost's death, Fishscale revealed that they were sisters. This has not improved Eris's relationship toward her in any way, and she looks down on her sister from the Dark Forest with scorn. Gullwing Bearfrost took Gullwing as a mate to further connect herself to FrostClan. However, the two soon realized that they had completely different personalities. Gullwing and Bearfrost both believed in making their lives better as much as they could to keep them happy, but they went about it in drastically contrasting ways— Gullwing liked to work hard and be honest, and Bearfrost liked to cheat, lie, and blackmail her way to power. Gullwing was the first of the FrostClan warriors to realize Bearfrost's treachery besides Deerspots, and soon after Deerspots' banishing broke up with her. Gullwing is one of the cats in FrostClan that Eris hates the most. Diamondpeak As Diamondpeak is the son that caused Eris's death and led to her imprisonment and revealing, Eris hates Diamondpeak more than any other cat in FrostClan, even Gullwing. She always knew that Diamondpeak, even as a kit, would never make a good champion for her, and would always be loyal to his mentor Freezeleaf and FrostClan. It is her deepest wish to get revenge on him. Berrybush and Erminefur Bearfrost, as a mother, was deeply disappointed when neither of her two oldest kits (other than Diamondpeak) showed any promise as a fierce warrior. She constantly attempted to make them more battle-hungry and tough, but they resisted her treatment. Appleshine Bearfrost's favorite kit, Appleshine was the perfect "champion" for her from the start. He cheated, he lied, he was arrogant and proud. Bearfrost wasted no time in shaping her son into the most devoted supporter she could have. But when her treachery was revealed, even Appleshine was repulsed, and sided with Diamondpeak and Gullwing in their war against Eris. Because of this, Appleshine has reached a place in Eris's hatred hierarchy that rivals Gullwing's (but not Diamondpeak's). Penguinpaw Bearfrost had little attention to "waste" on her youngest daughter, her being the sister of Appleshine. Penguinwing quietly grew up in the shadow of her brother, not jealous or angry at all despite the neglect that Bearfrost gave her. The other queens in the nursery, Lichenpelt and Lemmingfur, mostly raised her and gave her the care that she deserved. She was much happier playing with their kits than her brother. Later, Eris murdered her out of spite to discourage Diamondpeak and the others for not accepting her as their leader. Froststar Despite the fact that Eris is evil, Froststar has come to like the she-cat quite a lot (maybe even more than normal...?). That is one of the reasons he ordered the Clan not to kill her. He never knew if she returned the feelings, and Eris/Bearfrost pretended she didn't, but deep down a tiny part of her heart loved him. He is one of the few cats in FrostClan that Eris does not completely dislike. Deerspots Eris hated Deerspots for a more personal reason than the latter being deputy. Deerspots always seemed to see through Bearfrost more than any other cat, and constantly reprimanded her for spoiling her son, Appleshine, while giving his sister Penguinwing little to no attention. Along with Gullwing and Diamondpeak, Deerspots is one of the cats that Eris has a special dislike of. Trivia *Eris is named after the Greek goddess of discord, because she is the main villain of my fanfiction and causes a lot of chaos. *Her Clan name, Bearfrost, was a reference to her black fur and her loyalty to FrostClan. *She was originally going to be a minor character in the fanfiction, and a Clanborn cat. *Yes, her father's name is actually Night Rogue. Category:Rogues Category:Dark Forest Cats Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Warriors Category:Queens Category:Senior Warriors Category:She-Cats Category:Work In Progress Category:Unusable Clan Cats Category:Characters Category:Status (Deceased) Category:Former Outsiders Category:Evil Category:Role Play Characters